Bound To You (Sebtana)
by iamthelostandfound
Summary: She's breaking,he's a wreck and they both have the other to blame. This is my first Glee FanFiction I have 1D fan fictions on my Wattpad but that's different haha anyways slightly OOC for Santana and Sebastian and Faberritanna friendship because its the best
1. Chapter 1:Broken

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey loves this is my first FanFiction and I really hope you enjoy it Sebtana is my OTP for the moment so this happened! The timing is weird with this I'm making the slushy/duel/warbler tension beginning of senior year getting Brittany and whatnot was all junior year makes it easier haha  
END AUTHORS NOTE.

Chapter 1: Broken

She was tired of the looks. Santana was tired of hearing rumors about herself. Santana Marie Lopez was just - tired. It all started when she professed her love for Brittany and then manipulated her into cheating on Artie. And now after all the fighting for her she was questioning her love for the innocent minded blonde. She's mad at herself for that. All the fighting for Brittany she did and now she's questioning her feelings for her. That wasn't fair. It was her senior year they were supposed to graduate and live happily ever after with each other. Not get kicked off the Cheerios and question their feelings. She knew, because after all Britt was her best friend, that the blonde was also questioning their "love" but she didn't say anything brittany was to sweet to do that. She knew Brittany was still in love with "Stubbles" and she hated that. She also hated the one person who was inducing the questioning of love. Sebastian Smythe- weird isn't it? He was always the one she hated but that goddamn duel had her heart racing and their closeness after the song had finished had her mind cluttered- all the things no boy- or girl had done to her. Now because of one fucking song she was questioning everything she tried so hard to make possible towards the end of her junior year. Now it's September and the week after her duet with the meercat faced douche himself and she can't stop thinking about him. There has to be something wrong with her this int normal!

He was tired of the yelling. Sebastian Smythe was tired of the Warblers still being upset about the slushy even though it wasn't meant Blaine or his eye. It was meant for his prissy little boyfriend and his clothes. Common science rock salt is not very friendly to clothing. Now everyone hates him. Just like back in Paris. His parents are never home and when they are all the do is yell. All he wants is a friend at this point- the Warblers weren't his friends they were afraid of him and now they were angry with him as well. Wasn't his senior year supposed to be perfect? It's his last year of high school, he should be enjoying himself. Not moping about feeling bad for himself. But it wasn't the Warblers or his parents or Blaine's disinterest that cause this moping. It was Santana freaking Lopez who did this to him. He swears that if the warblers hadn't walked in he would've kissed her. He may have had an obvious crush on the former not to mention taken Warbler. But Sebastian wasn't a man who liked labels- despised them to say the least. But anyways that's why he's in his dorm room alone on a Saturday night staring at the ceiling thinking of the Latina instead of out partying at Scandals, looking for a good fucking.

A/N:  
Hope you liked it R&R please and follow/favorite the story/author for more on this story:):) love you all  
~ the lost and found xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

forgot to say santana will be slightly OOC from here on soooo yeah

Chapter2: I Can't Believe I Did That

Santana walked into the choir room a tad earlier than usual. She saw Brittany and plastered a smile on her face before sitting down and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. She absentmindedly wonders what it'd be like for Sebastian to kiss her cheek or to kiss his. 'God fucking dammit Lopez Twink is gay and so are you!' She thinks to herself. All throughout Glee she barely listens then they get their assignment for the week to help prepare for Sectionals. "Alright guys this week I want you to find a song that helps you say something to someone good or bad news you just have to sing it in a way they definitely get the message", Mr. Schue says as he writes "Honesty" on the board. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves about the new assignment. Honestly, and she'd never admit it,Santana was not excited about the afore mentioned assignment she's actually quite scared. With everything in her mind slurring and cluttering with different thoughts ,most of them about a certain green eyed Warbler, she didn't really know what she had to say. A few weeks ago she totally would've gone straight to love song for Brittany but she's not even sure anymore. The sad part is its not like she could ask anyone everybody would hate her if she said she has mixed feelings for Sebastian- which she doesn't- or at least that's what she wants. She goes back to think of that feeling when her mind had been so cluttered, cheeks a bit pink- all because he was a bit close to her. That never happened with Brittany there wasn't any excitement it was practically routine now, their relationship. They barely even got it on anymore. Sadly she was almost content with that. Glee was dismissed and Brittany said "I already know the song I'm singing to you Sannie see you later" Guilt coursed through Santana's veins as she faked a smile and said "Can't wait Britt I still have to think about yours though" Smiling, the blonde skipped out of the room giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips on the way. Dropping her smile Santana dropped into one of those dreadful brown plastic chairs and put her head in her hands. "What the hell am I going to do?" She yelled out to the empty choir room. She sighed, stood up grabbed her bag and walked out, heading toward her car.

—

As Santana was putting the key into her ignition of her black Chevy Cruze , Santana got a text from Blaine saying him,Kurt and some other glee kids were meeting at the Lima Bean and she was welcome to come if she wanted to. She quickly texted him back saying she was on her way now. Putting her iPhone into the plug of the car she shuffled her iPod and sang along to the songs on the 15 minutes drive there. She's five minutes away from the Lima Bean when a song comes on her iPod. A grim comes across her face as she realizes singing this to Brittany is perfect she won't be hurt but she'll get the message. Little does she know Brittany has her own break up song prepared for Santana.

SANTANAS POV:

The next few days went by fast and soon they were back in Glee Brittany raising her hand to sing her song. "I'm singing my song to Santana because even though most people think I'm stupid I know when something is fizzled out so here goes" everyone seemed confused then a soft piano rang through an intro a Brittany started to sing 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. Everyone clapped at the end but they all looked to me. I smiled and said "alright I may as well go now so Brittany can hear my response." The opening notes to my song started and I started to sing 'UNI' by Ed Sheeran. By the end I was misty eyed and said "Brittany you know I love you but I'm starting to think that it's formed into a more friendly love sisterly even. I guess you noticed and feel the same. I still want to be your best friend forever though no matter what the Unholy Trinity is unbroken. She gave me a smile and hugged me before everyone was in a group hug. We all sat back down and Artie sang a love song to Brittany. Okay there's a possibility that I told him she had feelings for him but I had to I couldn't fight the big smile that formed when she was on his lap hugging him saying thank you for the song and talking about how Lord Tubbington missed her robot boyfriend. Now that that's over I can focus on getting these Sebastian feeling away. Glee was over once again and I headed to The Lima Bean, this time alone. I ordered a medium Latte and a muffin then sat down with my order. The bell announcing someone's arrival dinged and just out of curiosity I looked up from my Honors Chemistry homework and saw none other tha Sebastian Smythe. I grimaced and went back to my work taking a bite of muffin in the process. My phone beeped and I checked it seeing I had a twitter mention " jacob_b_israel: satan_l has reportedly broken up with girlfriend brittbritt - is she crawling back into the closet?"

I bit back the anger but looking at the responses to JewFro's tweet there were so many terrible things being said. I didn't even realize I was crying until my homework and phone became blurry. I also didn't notice I had company until a hand that wasn't mine was wiping my tears with napkins. I looked up to see Sebastian. "What do you want Timon?" I asked sounding slightly congested. "Timon?" He asked slightly smirking. Getting my attitude back in check I sassily responded " You know the meerkat in the Lion King who ends up dressing in drag and dancing the hula" he laughed- wait he wasn't supposed to laugh that was supposed to offend him. What he said next surprised me even more" why were you crying Santana?" Reluctantly I showed him my phone and he sighed. I decided to tell him it'd been going on for a long time with Glee club and then her coming out of the closet. Maybe I wouldn't look like such a crybaby. Then the impossible happened- Sebastian Smythe was hugging me.

A/U

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRR hahahahaha not really but anyways R&R because it makes me happy also follow and favorite me as an author/story so you can keep up with the story:):):) I love you all


End file.
